


A Mission to 1978

by smileylovesreading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Post-War, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileylovesreading/pseuds/smileylovesreading
Summary: With a war raging on, the wizarding world has been left in state of mass chaos and destruction. With no end at sight, Hermione and the new Order of the Phoenix agree that she must undertake a deadly mission and travel back in time to 1978. They must fight time and fate, to make sure that the future doesn't end with everyone dead and a world in flames.





	1. A bolt in the plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with Harry Potter. All rights go to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: A bolt in the plan

 

Hermione, stood at the entrance of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, her heart heavy as she knew that she would have to strongly fight her argument in order to go on her next mission alone.

The Order of Phoenix had grown since Harry had taken over, with members around the world and safe houses spanning across nations. Things had changed since her godfather Sirius Orion Black had told her that she was the sister of Harry James Potter, the “boy who lived”, back when they were in their third year of Hogwarts.

To Hermione it seemed like a lifetime had passed.

* * *

****

The world had been oblivious to the fact that another Potter had ever been born. With a war raging on, and the wizarding world crumbling around them as Lord Voldemort came into power, famine struck as wizarding Britain was barricaded from the rest of the world. With Dementors at his beck and call, and an army of the darkest wizards in Britain, Lord Voldemort seemed unstoppable.

The British wizarding society was desperate for a saviour.

There were some individuals who were just desperate to save themselves.

 

Healer Montgomery was a simple man. He had become a healer because it was what he was good at, but his first priority was to protect himself. With death eaters eradicating muggle-borns, threatening families to join or watch as their families perished, he knew that as a muggle-born it was only a matter of time until their threats became a reality and they came for him.

So, he listened carefully and watched closely. He knew he needed a way out of the wizarding world.

However, he needn’t look so far.

 

The day Lily Potter, nee Evans, gave birth to Harry James Potter, who would later be known as the “boy who lived” she had also given birth to his twin sister. Healer Montgomery could not believe his luck.

Having twins in the wizarding world was a very rare occurrence. So rare, that it was almost taboo for couples to tell anyone that they were having twins, as they knew that there was a high probability that both children would not survive after birth, as their magical cores tended to be weak.

 

He had heard rumours of an affluent couple in muggle Britain who were desperate for a child. So desperate they were willing to pay any price.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the death eaters came for him and he knew he had been placed with a ticket out the mass chaos and destruction around him. But what he was about to do would break every moral and ethical values he had ever held. But he didn’t have a choice.

As the Potters diverted their attention away from their beautiful daughter for a split second and onto their son, with sweat tickling down his forehead and back, healer Montgomery quietly uttered “obliviate”. He then picked up the sleeping girl, and rapidly walked out of the room, and silently headed straight for his office. He was careful to avoid anyone lurking in the corridors before he locked his office door, performed a quick Accio to summon his already packed belongings, and apparated out with a ‘pop’.

 

The very same day, the Granger family signed over their summer cottage in the Lake District to one Mr Alan Montgomery, as they welcomed their daughter Hermione Jean Granger to her new home.

2 weeks later the local police found Alan McGomery dead on the cobbled floor in front of the cottage and presumed that he had died from a heart attack. No one suspected that a deeper sinister plot had taken part.

No one, but Sirius Orion Black. 

* * *

****

Hermione Jean Black, nee Granger walked into Grimmauld place and headed towards the drawing room. She checked her watch; it was 8am. A meeting was scheduled at 10, but she wanted to be early.

“Hermione, you’re early”, Harry called out as soon as he saw his best friend.

“Hey, Harry”, Hermione greeted him with a smile, as she walked over and gave him a hug. She wasn’t surprised to see that he had also arrived early, and she had been hoping that he would be the first one there.

Harry had a tendency of arriving first to meetings that he had arranged, and although Hermione couldn’t see her, she knew that he would have arrived with his wife.

“I know”, she laughed before sighing. “I wanted to talk to you before everyone arrived”.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“First, Draco’s still on his mission in Italy, with Neville, Theo and Ginny, and they’re still not back. They were supposed to arrive yesterday”.

Before Harry could interrupt, Hermione continued. “And yes, I know, they have 48 hours after the mission ends to make it back before we send out a search party and enquire what happened to them. But I was wondering if you had heard of any updates on the progress of the mission as he hasn’t contacted me since the day before last”.

Harry grabbed her hand and led her to a chair before taking a seat next to her. He understood what she was feeling.

 

At 21 years old, Harry Potter had seen more death and destruction than he’d like to admit. Since entering the wizarding world at age 11, he knew it was where he belonged, and he knew he would fight until his last dying breath, to make it a better one; A world of peace.

Hermione had always stuck by him, her belief in him never wavering. He always considered her his best friend, his sister. He didn’t need a DNA test to prove it, but it sure as hell did make things official after Sirius requested they take one.

He could feel her pain as he understood, like she did, that they had to be strong for the others. They were the face of the order. And if they collapsed, it would cause a riot of panic that they could not afford.

But they were only human.

 

Hermione hadn’t seen Draco and the others since they had left for their mission in Verona, Italy 5 days prior. It was supposed to be a simple mission. They had received intel from their commanding officer Blaise Zabini, the husband of Ginevra Molly Weasley, who was stationed on and off in Verona for the past year. He had reported that a group of death eaters had built an underground establishment and were using it as a hidey hole to rape un-consenting females and were torturing individuals for information about the Order.

The Order had agreed to send in a small elite group to release the prisoners and take them to an off shore safe house, without alerting the death eaters, before burning the establishment, hopefully killing or maiming as many death eaters as they could.

 

They were in war. There was no room to allow mercy. The death eaters would always aim to kill first, every chance they could get.

Death seemed to be the only way to stay ahead and win.

So, the Order had adapted, and changed their defensive strategies into a more hostile approach.

 

Harry reached over and gave Hermione a one-armed squeeze.

“They’ve been on missions more dangerous than this. Daph told me this morning that Theo had sent word that all the victims had been placed into a safe house, and that the mission was a success”, he told her. “They still 24 hours before they’re due to be back”.

“Thank Merlin”, Hermione exhaled.

“Now, why don’t you tell me what’s really got you anxious?” he questioned. “You’re usually the one who is the most rational. What’re you worried about Mione?” he asked, his green eyes shining as he inquisitively watched her.

Before she could reply, Daphne Potter nee Greengrass walked into the drawing room, one hand protecting her pregnant belly. At 5 months pregnant she looked radiant, her face and hair glowing as she came over and gave her husband a quick kiss before hugging Hermione tightly.

“Hermione”, she smiled brightly. “I was just grabbing a bite to eat. Honest to merlin, this past week I’ve been eating more than I have my entire life”, she laughed silkily.

“How’re you Daph? And how’s my beautiful godchild doing?”, Hermione asked excitedly as she placed one hand over Daphne’s small pregnant belly.

Hermione was overjoyed, as was the rest of the order, when Harry and Daphne had broken the news that they were expecting their first child. It was a night of celebration, where everyone had forgotten for just a few hours, of the horrors that lay ahead.

“We’re both fine. The morning sickness has finally passed”, Daphne said in relief, “but now the cravings have begun, and Harry has been more than happy to satisfy them”, she teased as she patted his chest with a wicked smirk directed at her husband.

Hermione and Daphne both laughed at Harry’s expression.

Harry fake coughed, “Mione was just asking the mission in Verona”, he pointed out, aiming to change the subject and prevent both his best friend and wife to continue laughing at his expense.

 

“I’m glad it was a success”, Hermione began. “I have something important to tell you”, her smile diminishing as she continued. 

Harry wrapped an arm around Daphne, as he pulled a chair out for her so that she could sit down next to Hermione, before taking a seat next to his wife, his arm over her chair.

Daphne reached over and grabbed Hermione’s hand, trying to provide some physical comfort as if to sooth some of her sister-in-law’s distress.

“We agreed to call this meeting so that we could tell everyone about the mission to 1978. But there are some things you need to know first”, Hermione confessed. “The time turner I acquired from the French ministry, it seems to only work for me”.

Harry’s eyes widened with surprise. “What does that mean? That you’re the only one that can travel back to 1978?”.

“That’s how it appears; Yes”, Hermione murmured. “I didn’t understand the importance of what the goblin was trying to tell me at the time, everything was so frantic, and we were in a middle of a battle.

But the time turner I took from the French ministry is tuned to the first person who uses it. It must have a mechanism that is similar to the one that allows a Snitch to regain its first flesh memories. A snitch becomes attuned to the first person who touches it and similarly, the time turner appears to remember that I was the first person to have used it, so it only works for me”.

“Hermione”, Daphne cut in, hesitating before continuing. “You only just recovered from being hit with the sectumsempra curse in your last mission 3 weeks ago. Because Draco reacted quickly and gave you dittany, you’re lucky you don’t have any long term scars this time. But, you have been on mission after mission without a break, and you need to allow your body to rest in case something urgent comes up. You know the rules. Nobody will be eager to allow you to go back into another mission so soon. Especially not one of this calibre”, Daphne explained tentatively.

“I know”, Hermione conceded, “but it seems to be the only option. The potion has been ready for a while now, and Harry, you called this meeting today to discuss who would be best suited to go to 1978 and what measures we’d have to take when that happens”.

Harry sighed – it was an almost defeated sound. He ran his hand through his hair and tugged almost painfully, trying to come up with a solution. “Have you checked to see if it works for anyone else”.

“I think if it’ll work for anyone else, it’ll be Draco”, Hermione speculated. “The first time I used it, we both travelled back together, but since then I’ve been running all the tests on the time turner on my own. When he’s back from his mission in Verona I’ll have to check to see if it works for him. But other than him, I’m certain that it won’t work for anyone else”.

 

Harry and Daphne warily glanced at each other. This was not what they had been expecting. 

 

“I was at the safe haven in Scotland yesterday evening. I had Minerva, Charlie and Tonks test it out and it didn’t work for either of them. Nothing happened. Also, after I had finished teaching the duelling class last night, before I left I ran into Percy and Pansy on my way out. We had dinner and I told them what I theorised, and they gave it a try. But it didn’t work for them either. It only seems to work for me”, Hermione stressed, trying to convey the importance of what she had found even if it wasn’t what they wanted to hear.

She knew she would have to convince Harry first, before she could address the situation with everyone else.

Daphne was right, she had been on missions back to back, and they had rules – rules that stated that after 6 months there was a mandatory break that each person had to take to recoup before going back out; unless they were on a long term deep undercover mission which could not be jeopardised. Whilst Hermione was the one who always stressed the importance of following the rules, she never was quite as good at following them herself.

Harry ran his hand through his hair again, in frustration. “This puts a huge bolt in the plans we already had. We were supposed to send someone in who wouldn’t be recognised and wouldn’t have any emotional attachment. That way, when the time came to administer the potion to make everyone in 1978 forget, we’d know for certain there’d be no lasting effects that could impact the future”, Harry exasperated.

“I know”, Hermione argued “but we’ve got to re-plan, and we’ll have to it when Draco is back”. Hermione sighed heavily. “He’s not going to be happy”.

“Like I said Hermione, no one is going to happily allow you to just go on this mission alone”, Daphne countered. “Look”, she continued, “the others will be here soon, and I think it’ll be better to hold off talking about this mission until Draco returns. We’ll need to discuss this properly … with all the leaders”, Daphne commanded with a pointed look at both Harry and Hermione.

They all knew she was right.

 

Harry took out his wand and swiftly cast, “Expecto Patronum”, his voice echoing off the walls. A large illuminating Stag appeared from his wand and galloped in a circle around him. “The meeting today has been…”.

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud ‘THUMP’ could be heard coming from the corridor, announcing the presence of a portkey.

 

Draco and the others had arrived back from their mission.


	2. The return and retelling of Verona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and the others return back from their mission in Italy. The leaders of the Order find out what happened in Italy, and Hermione drops a bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. I’m sorry for the very long delay between updates, but I’ve found it so hard to juggle all the thoughts I have running through my head for this story. I haven’t even been able to sit down and map and clear plan for this story. So, I’m kind of just running with it and writing bits here and there, without a clear plan in sight. I know, pretty stupid, but I write fanfiction as an escape from reality, as real life just gets very busy. It's hard to make time to sit down and write so I hope you enjoy where my muse led me in this chapter. Happy reading! 😊

**Chapter 2: The return and retelling of Verona**

 

Hermione could hear the chatter in the hallway from those who had returned from their mission. Harry ran out ahead of her, whilst she and Daphne quickly followed behind. He had left the door wide open and Draco’s voice could be heard; it washed over her like a wave of comfort.

He was here, and he was safe.

She picked up her pace as she left the room, only to find herself staring into his molten grey eyes for a Nano second, before she launched her petite body into his arms. From the corner of her eyes she could see the other glancing their way as they carried on walking down the hallway, but all she cared about in that instance was Draco.

Draco was knocked back a few steps when Hermione jumped into his arms, almost dropping her. He reached down and drew her legs around his waist, as her arms came up around his neck and shoulders, holding her close to him as he buried his face in her bushy curls. Despite her small 5 ft 2 frame compared to his 6 ft 3, she fit perfectly, like she was a missing piece of him. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Hermione breathed in his unique smell and let it consume her. She was never letting go.

Draco didn’t even care that he was sweaty and grimy after a long mission. He wanted a minute’s peace with his wife. Even though it didn’t seem possible, he seemed to hold her even tighter to his body, as if he couldn’t get enough.

“Miss me, Princess?" Draco said with a smirk.  ~~~~

Hermione let out a chuckle, “hmmm, maybe”, she teasingly replied

“Admit it”, Draco growled jokingly, pressing a long, heated kiss to her mouth. His tongue found hers – tasting, nibbling, sucking her lips and tongue, making them tingle. It was all she needed as she responded in passion, fever and desperation; clear that she had missed him, as she tightened her arms around his neck. Groaning into her mouth, he kissed her harder as she eagerly returned his kisses, until there was no breath left in them. He was having difficulty restraining himself. All he wanted to do was to rip her clothes off and bury himself in her. Merlin, he wanted to keep her wrapped in his arms, take her straight home and into their bed where they would remain for hours, if he had it his way. But, with a deep sigh they both knew that there were more important matters to discuss. And after having fought in a long gruelling war for as long as they could remember, he knew their desires had to take a backseat to more prominent matters.

“Mya”, Draco whispered, lifting his head and looking into her chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with unshed tears.

Hermione let out a watery laugh, “I missed you Dragon”.

 “I love you”, he stated firmly, as Hermione disentangled her legs from his body and stepped onto the stone floors of Grimmuald Place.

“I know”, Hermione grinned.

“That’s when you’re supposed to reply back declaring you undying love for me. I mean, admit it princess, no one can get enough of this”, he teased, his hands gesturing towards his body, as he directed a cheeky wink her way.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, startling them both. They turned to see Theodore Nott standing by the foot of the stairs.

“If you’re both done flirting, Potter’s getting impatient. I thought the two of you were going to start getting it on in the middle of the hallway. Think of it this way, the sooner we’re done, the sooner you two can go shag like bunnies”, Theo joked.

Draco reached over and gave a mock punch to his shoulder “Fuck off Theo”, he said rolling his eyes, “Where are the others?”, he asked.

“Hey, that hurt”, Theo griped with a grin, as he turned on his heels and walked towards the drawing room. “They’re waiting for you love birds to finish up, so we can start debriefing them on what went down in Verona. Apparently, there was a meeting scheduled for today at 10am. Harry’s gone and cancelled it and will rearrange it for a later date. This is more important. Plus, Mione apparently has found some new complications with the time-turner mission. He didn’t go into it, but it’s clear he wants to discuss it straight after”, he said with a curious look pointed at Hermione.

Dread filled Hermione’s stomach, as she knew Draco was not going to be happy to find out that she was possibly the only person who could go on the mission to 1978.

“What’s he talking about?”, Draco asked, as they began following Theo down the hallway.

“I’ll explain later”, she replied, squeezing his hand.

“He’s called Pansy and asked her to appear over the link as she’s the only one of us who’s not physically here. Neville will leave before we get into it, and Blaise and Gin should be arriving in a few minutes”, Theo continued. He then turned and looked at Hermione again, anticipating her question and answering it before she could ask. “Blaise got hit as we were leaving. Nothing major, just a minor slicing hex which almost completely missed him. He’s patched up and should be perfectly fine but, Little Red just wanted Luna to have a quick look. Blaise is totally whipped, just like you Draco, so of course he obediently went”.

Draco threw a quick punch at Theo’s ribs and smirked at his pained expression. “Ow! Fuck! That’s twice you’ve punched me now. Remind me again why you’re my fucking best mate”, Theo moaned, rubbing the sore spot on his chest with one hand, and giving Draco the finger with the other, as they walked into the room.

“Finally!”, Harry exclaimed.

“You’ve only been waiting a few minutes Harry, and we’re still waiting on Gin and Blaise to arrive”, Daphne said in amusement, as Harry let out a huff, and laughed at her husband’s impatience.

The drawing room was grand, having been fixed up some years ago. A long brown oak table featured centrally in the room, with sofas and chairs adjourning the corners of the room to make seating space for those who weren’t at the table. A huge chandelier draped from the ceilings. The back wall was filled with notes and details of recent death eater activity and marked with designated order members stationed in and around Europe. Beside that was a list of safe havens that only the ‘Founding’ members of the new Order of Phoenix could see. This comprised of Harry, Hermione, Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Blaise and Ginny. Directly below was a colour co-ordinated timetable of classes that each order member would teach to the young recruits and children, who were housed for safe keeping.

This was one of the rooms where most order meetings took place. Grimmuald Place had been placed with even more charms and protection after the founders had taken control over the order; Doubled with the Fidelius charm and Hermione’s very own variation of her “sneak” charm, meant that no one could speak of the safe havens without severe consequences. They learnt this the hard way thus, extreme measures were undertaken. ~~~~

The wall behind Harry was completely bare, as it was used to display the holographic images _,_ of order members who were sitting in on the meeting but could not physically attend. Fred, George and Theo, with some input from Hermione, had created a small rectangular device which they called a ‘Link’. Hermione got the idea from a muggle phone, where they could send messages instantly to anyone, anywhere. Fred and George ran with the idea and with the help of Theo, created a version where it could physically show a hologram of the person they wanted to contact. It was pure genius on their part. Right now, it showed Pansy sitting, in what looked like a bedroom.

“Hey Drake”, Pansy chimed as Draco waved in her direction.

“Didn’t you sleep at all last night Hermione. Your dark circles seemed to have become impossibly darker”, Pansy tutted.

“You saw Pans last night?”, Draco asked Hermione in surprise.

“Yeah, I was teaching a defence class”, she replied. “And thank you, oh beauty guru, but some of us were busy planning the next set of defence classes”, Hermione said with an eye-roll thrown towards Pansy, as Neville got up to give her a hug.

“Pansy’s right”, Neville injected, “You look tired”.

Hermione sighed. “I’ll sleep now that Draco’s here. He’s probably already planning on how to get me into bed”, Hermione laughed with a pointed grin at her husband.

Draco shrugged with a wide smirk, as the others laughed in amusement. It wasn’t his fault if he had a beautiful wife. Only a blind fool wouldn’t want to stay in bed with her all day and night. He knew she always had difficulty sleeping when they had to stay apart from each other; They both only felt easy and well rested in each other’s arms. It was only heading to 9am, but after the mission he just had, he felt tired to his bone. Nevertheless, they could both hopefully sleep well tonight.

Just then a loud POP could be heard from the doorway signalling the arrival of Blaise and Ginny, who had apparated in.

Blaise walked in first, looking exasperated. He had a thin, barely visible, white scar running down the left side of his jaw, clear where the slicing hex had struck; It was a stark contrast against his dark skin. He gave a nod towards Harry, and took a seat next to Theo. Ginny followed closely behind

“You can cut the tension with a knife, that’s how thick is it. You seem to be in a piss of a mood”, Theo said, elbowing Blaise in the stomach.

“Fuck off”, Blaise hissed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and let out a loud snort as she took a seat next to her husband. “He’s annoyed because his pride took a hit. When we walked in, Luna had just finished teaching a charms class to some of the younger students. Of course, when they saw us they lingered at the doorway, as Luna was checking Blaise over. You know they put us on some stupid pedestal”, she said, rolling her eyes again with a huff. “They couldn’t believe Blaise had actually been hit, and with a slicing hex out of all things. So, my honey-cakes here has a dent in his ego”. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Blaise’s jaw.

The others laughed at Blaise’s gloomy expression but, understood the heaviness of being an example to the order – especially to the younger students. In any other circumstance they themselves would have been perceived as young adults, yet here they were, shouldering responsibility whilst leading a revolution.

“Okay, can we get this meeting started. You all need some down-time after that mission, so let’s try and get through this as quick as we can”, Harry said.

“Besides, we need the official statement and debrief of everything that went down in Verona this past year. We need to make sure that everything checks out”, Pansy stated.

“As you know, I’ve had crews on the grounds and in the air – eyes wherever I can get them in and around Verona for the past year since we’ve been stationed there. You were right by suggesting that Gin and I open the club in Central Verona. It attracted a high clientele, many of whom where high-ranking Death Eaters (DE’s)” Blaise began. “Gin vetted all the staff. Many were women that Ron and Victor’s crews rescued from the slaughter houses in Bulgaria, but we had to double check them again, to ensure that we didn’t have a disastrous situation, like the one in Calais”.

Everyone grimaced, remembering how a woman they had thought they were rescuing from a death eater raid, had actually ended up being a spy strategically paced to infiltrate the order. It had resulted in 2 order members, and 3 children under their protection, losing their lives. Despite the increasing death toll from all the years they had been fighting, each and every death still pained them like it was the first.

Ginny took over from Blaise and continued on. “It was through the chatter in the club, that we started to piece together that the Dark had a hidden underground establishment somewhere in Verona. At first, we were hesitant to react as we needed to establish if it was reliable intel. The reason we made base in Verona in the first place was to gather information on all those females who were going missing like clockwork. This was too much of a coincidence not to be looked into. After a few weeks of prodding, Blaise and I managed to track down an elite DE (Death Eater) – a man called Novak”. Using her link, Ginny brought up a holographic image of him above the drawing room table.

“That’s where I come in”, Neville said with a frown. “Novak was one of the name’s that repeatedly came up in my investigation linked to the Death Eater syndicate in Romania. When Blaise and Ginny reported that they had him, I contacted them directly and made my way down to Verona. The three of us managed to get some information out of Novak, that gave us a rough estimate of where the underground establishment could be. But we couldn’t get much. It’s the same as what’s happening with all the death eaters we’ve got in custardy. After a few days, his dark mark started burning up and he died”.

Neville let out a frustrated groan and slammed his hand down on the table.

“That’s why, whatever secret mission you guys have planned is so important. Whatever link the Death Eater’s share through the dark mark, as soon as they fail to check in, they’re somehow apparated away and if that doesn’t work, they’re disposed of”. His face turned up into a nasty scowl. “These sick bastards are smug knowing that they’re pulling one over us. We still don’t know how some have the ability to just apparate out, even with all the necessary charms and runes in place”.

“Calm down Nev”, Ginny whispered, placing her hand on top of his. “We’ll figure it out, and we bested them this time round”.

“And we will continue to do so”, Draco confidently agreed.

“And we can’t tell you the details of that mission Nev. You know we have complete trust in you, but we need to get the mechanics smoothed out amongst ourselves first, just like any other big mission” Hermione trailed off.

“Its fine Hermione”, Neville said with a sigh. “I don’t care about details. We might be winning battles, but we’re losing the war. We need something huge to turn the tide, before the death eaters burn the world as we know it down to ashes”, he lamented in despair.

The others all turned and gave heavy looks to one another. They too, knew the huge significance of the mission. And as melodramatic as it sounded, they were doomed to a world in flames if they didn’t do something rash to stop it. But that was a conversation for another time.

Ginny quickly chimed in and reverted everyone’s attention back to the retelling of the mission in Verona. “Novak was taunting us, but he slipped up. He gave us enough information for us to gather that they have another underground establishment hidden somewhere in either Germany or Greece, as he mentioned that even the ‘half-breed’ were-wolves couldn’t sniff them out under their noses”, she stated.

“Despite having many werewolves in the order, the significant were-wolf members who have been on active mission, are Remus Lupin and his mate Selene Lykaios”, Blaise reported. “The only place they’ve been recently is Greece, so we’re going to need someone to get on top of that”.

“It’s already been done”, Hermione assured.

“Of course, it has”, Blaise grinned, as the other’s chuckled.

“Alright back to the mission”, Harry commanded with a grin.

“So, this is where they all knew that my fabulous expertise was needed”, Theo jested. “I tracked down the exact location of the underground, and Blaise had it monitored around the clock”.

“But at the same time, problems started arising at the club”, Ginny interjected. “We knew we had to be careful and have a solid plan before we sent in an extraction team. We had to make sure there was even anyone in there to extract”.

“So far, the only movement that could be seen were of a few people, who we assumed were DE’s, entering and leaving the premises out of their own free will. But we’re not in the job of making assumptions when lives are at stake. We needed concrete evidence”, Blaise implored.

“During that time, we were contacted by Hermione and called back to help out on the mission in Berlin. Blaise and Theo stayed back so they could get ahead on the situation in Verona, whilst Neville and I made our way back to a Safe Haven in Edinburgh, where we met Pansy and Percy”, Ginny declared. “After Hermione was injured”, giving her best friend an unhappy frown, even though she knew these things couldn’t be predicted, “I alerted Blaise that we’d probably be there for another few days, before heading back to Verona”.

“During that time, and sadly to say it took another few weeks, but using the special tech developed by muggles, enforced with the charms placed upon them by Fred and George, I managed to get eyes and most importantly ears into the establishment; confirming that there were prisoners being held captive – raped and tortured. It took a while because Blaise needed to get some of his people into the building, but during the recon we found out they actually had another establishment hidden somewhere in the city. That’s what caused the hold-up”, Theo sighed. “As much as we all wanted to rush in there and make sure that those women never had to suffer even another single second of torture, we knew we had to hold off until we had located the other establishment, or they would go completely underground, and we’d never find those women again”.

“Things at the club were becoming heated, and we knew that we’d have to shut it down sooner than we thought. After Novak’s disappearance, it was obvious that the DE’s were on edge. I had my people discretely follow a few death eaters to see if they would head in any other location that could potentially be a site for another underground establishment. That, alongside the crew I had infiltrate the death eater syndicate in Verona and the listening devices Theo had placed, gave us a huge advantage. We managed to hit a lucky break, and within days we were able to track down the second establishment”, Blaise said with relief.

“Exactly 5 days ago, a team headed by Ginny, Theo, Neville, Draco and I split up and co-ordinated an extraction of those prisoned in the underground establishments. It led to over 40 death eaters being killed or detained, and we managed to free almost 70 women”, Blaise continued.

“There were many Death Eaters who escaped but it was impossible to get them all. Even with all the planning in the world, they’re one step ahead of us with the link they have through their dark mark. As soon as things started heading down, they were alerted”, Draco glowered, reverting back to the larger pressing matter at hand.

“We’ve relocated the women to three new safe havens around Italy, with the medi-staff already having been prepped on the potential condition of the victims. There is a Senior order member and Enforcer at each safe haven for the time being. Once they’ve been treated, we can get their stories and have them placed elsewhere”, Draco continued. “The detained Death Eaters have all been placed for questioning. Bill, Percy and Adrian are questioning them as we speak, so on that front its been handled”, he concluded.

“The mission was a success”, Daphne said, her soft voice breaking through all the tension that had arisen from the mission debrief.

“It was a long year”, Blaise grimaced as Ginny bobbed her head in agreement, “but yes, luckily it was a point in our favour. We managed to gather a lot of useful information in the past year, and we still have the club running in Verona. We’ll know of any chatter that comes through”.

“That, alongside the women we saved and all the people we recruited for the order, I’d say we did damn good”, Ginny laughed. “Now we can go home, and Blaise and I can finally get frisky in our own bed again, without a mission hanging over our heads”.

The others chuckled but also sighed in sympathy, all knowing how physically and mentally taxing an undercover mission was.

“Before, you go, we still have something important to talk about”, Hermione interjected.

Before she could continue, Harry turned towards Neville. “Nev, apologies mate, but go get some rest. After that mission you deserve some down time. I’ll send you a message if we need you before then, but otherwise, we’ll see you in the next order meeting in a few days”, Harry said. This line of conversation was for the founding members only.

Neville got up and stretched his arms. He took no offence in not being included in the next part of the meeting. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Blaise and Ginny had created a new order from ashes of the last; In the past 10 years the order had grown into so much more than he could have hoped, fighting to protect the lives of the innocent and all those they loved. He knew his orders, and he respected his position as a high-ranking Enforcer for the order. He shook the boy’s hands, gave the girl’s each a huge and threw a wave towards Pansy with a grin, before he apparated out with a POP.

As soon as Neville left, Draco turned towards Hermione. As soon as they had sat down, he could tell that there was something that was troubling her. At first, he thought it was due to their time apart the past 5 days, but he now knew that it must be something else.

“What is it?” Draco asked with a frown, squeezing her hand under the table.

Hermione let out a huge sigh and threw a desperate look towards Harry and Daphne.

But before they could speak, Pansy chimed in. “It’s got to do with the time-turner and the mission to 1978, hasn’t it?”, she asked. “That’s why you were testing it out on us last night”.

Everyone’s gaze flew towards Hermione.

“Yes”, Hermione replied, her tone sombre. She knew her next words wouldn’t be taken well by any of them. Releasing a huge breath, she rushed out, “Long story short, it looks like I’m the only one the time-turner works for, so I’m the only person who can go to 1978”.

As Hermione predicted, her bombshell caused everyone to go into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: On a side note, I’ve decided to change the name of this story from ‘A Mission to 1978’. Currently I am thinking of ‘A World in Flames’ what do you think? I’ve been really struggling with the title and I just didn’t think the current one fits with the overall story plot. I am open to any suggestions you may have. Thank you 😊  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave a review/ comment. I think it really helps a writer improve with any mistakes we make and also just makes us happy. I would love to know all your thoughts about this story. Also, this story is Beta’d and if anyone would like to help edit my work please drop a comment below. Thanks 😊

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone, hope you enjoy my new story and please feel free to leave a comment. I think it really helps a writer improve with any mistakes we make and also just makes us happy. Also please leave Kudos :)


End file.
